Journey To The High Leagues
by Rynowm
Summary: Fighters, vehicles, weapons, leagues, they all sound very interesting. My name's Ozone, Ozone Atom-Breaker, and this is my journey of becoming a fighter and getting into the best leagues.
1. Prologue

"Are you absolutely sure you want to become a fighter, Ozone?"

"Absolutely, and I'm fully aware of all the risks."

"Alright then, Ozone..."

Huh?

"If you're absolutely sure, head to the portal on your right. It will transport you to the grand-mothership, where the rest of the fighters are."

"The grand-mothership?"

"Yes, the grand-mothership. Once you step through the portal, you won't be able to return. It's a one-way trip."

Oh, ok then.

I turn to my right and I see a large, light blue portal. A spiralling cluster of energy inside, it's kind of hypnotising.

"A one-way trip..." I mutter to myself.

"You can turn around and leave while you can, Ozone." The 'receptionist' told me "You can always come back later, or never if you don't want to."

I turn back to him.

"If I didn't want to become a fighter, then I wouldn't have come here in the first place. Besides, I've been wanting to do this for years, I am not turning back."

"Very well, enter the portal when you're ready."

When I was 8, I heard about these fighters, how powerful they looked, from the big and bulky ones to the small and swift ones. All the weapons, gadgets, and even them massive vehicles they used caught my interest a lot.

My father told me that I can become a fighter when I'm old enough.

Well, here I am, finally able to do so.

I walk up to the portal, took a deep breath...

And stepped in.


	2. The new environment

I'm officially a fighter now. Or, I at least think so. I haven't done anything since I entered this "grand-mothership". But what I see in front of me, wow, these real fighters look intimidating.

I've been really interested in the weapons and gadgets. And these fighters have them all. SMGs, plasma launchers, those long rail cannons, one of the fighters is holding two tesla-swords! And I thought one sword is powerful enough, but two?

And so many more weapons that it would take me all day to list them all.

"You new here?" I heard a voice from the left.

Turning towards the source, a large man, or fighter should I say, was looking down at me. A majority of his body was covered in them shield things, I think they're called 'electroshields'?

If I remember correctly, fighters that have most of their surface area under electroshields are classed as "defensive" fighters. So I presume that this one in front of me is one of them.

"I don't think I recognise you, kid." He told me.

"I doubt anyone here will." I said back "I literally did just come through that..." I turned around to point at the portal I came from, only to find out that it's not there, just a plain wall "...portal." I finished.

The man chuckled briefly "You're not the first one to make that misjudgment. Anyway, my name's Lava. Lava Fireblock. I'm here to give you a tour around the grand-mothership." Lava told me.

'Lava', that to me sounds like he likes to play with fire in his own time, literally.

"Right now?" I asked him.

"Unless you want to settle down first, yes, right now." Was his answer.

"Wait, seriously? About the 'settle down' thing?"

"Of course."

"Oh, ok, well...uh...well, despite the opportunity, I'll just take the tour."

"Alright then. But before we start, what do your parents call you?" Does he want to know my name? I guess that makes sense, the fighters probably have a database or something for the fighters.

"Ozone Atom-Breaker," I told him. He held his left hand to his left ear as if he is listening to some hard-to-see earphones. He also looks upwards to the right or his left. Either someone is talking to him or he's processing my name.

I have no idea what he is doing.

A moment has passed before he looked back down to me. "What was that?" I asked him.

"What was what?" He raised his right eyebrow. I mimicked what he just did by raising my right hand to my right ear as if he would be looking at a mirror. "Oh, I see. That was a communicator."

It was my turn to raise my right eyebrow "A passive gadget that many, if not all, fighters have and use." Now that makes sense.

"Oh! My father told me about those gadgets."

"Heh heh, so you should know a lot about the equipment already. Anyway, shall we begin the tour?" Lava suddenly getting back to the main subject.

"Oh, uh...yeah, we shall."


	3. The tour

"The area we are currently in is called the hub. This is where fighters hang out when they aren't battling." I see hundreds of these fighters, both male and female, walking around, chatting, just doing whatever they want. But...

"Why do most of them have weapons out? Are you sure it's safe?"

"'Safe'?" He laughs "Hardly any of us care about safety, Ozone."

"But..."

"But that's due to the large number of Nanotech Disrupters everywhere. If anyone gets hurt, they'll patch them up in no time." Ah, Nanotech Disrupters, fair enough.

When I asked my dad about Nanotech Disrupters, he told me that they're mostly used by medics. They cast a constant beam of energy at the damaged target, healing them quickly. He told me that they also work on electronic items and mechanics.

They don'thave a large range, as in, they have a limited distance for their target. I suppose that makes sense, a healing weapon is most likely very near the target anyway, so range isn't needed much.

"And to answer your first question: Most fighters like to show off their equipment, especially weapons. Probably to demonstrate what style they like to use."

"Style?"

"All fighters use a style in battle, weather they realise it or not. It's their preferred strategy, offence, defence, support, scout, distraction, etc."

"Are you one of those defensive fighters?"

"Yes. What a good guess, Ozone." He happily said to me.

"That wasn't a guess." I told him with a poker face.

"Ah, ok then. Ahem, let me show you where the weapons originate." He walks off in a direction. Was he being serious or sarcastic there? I can't tell.

* * *

"This is the barracks. We play with our weapons here." Lava introduced me to a place that is packed with so many weapons, it would take me all day to...you know.

"What do you mean by 'play'?" I asked him.

"Anything to do with weapons occur here. This is where fighters come to try out a new weapon that they recently got, maybe try out different styles, be it alone or in a team, this is also where new weapons are made. The latest addition to the collection  
isthe Ion-Distorter." What the hell is that? "It is a shotgun-like weapon. It fires 20 projectiles simultaneously, each projectile deals a small amount of damage, but 20 of them will make the weapon very dangerous up close."

As if he somehow read my mind.

"So it's useless if it's too far away?" Shotguns are useless if the target is really far.

"Precisely." He responded "Another downside is that they're too large and heavy to be carried by a fighter, instead, they're mounted on the vehicles."

"Is that the only weapon with that downside? The only 'big' weapon?" Shotguns can't be the only ones available for vehicles, can they?

"No, there's about 5 other weapons exclusive for vehicles." Exclusive? "There's the Proto-Seeker, the Lock-On Missile Launcher, the Aeroflak Cannon, the Laser Leviathan, and the Plasma Goliathon. All of those weapons are too big and heavy to be carried  
byfighters. Like I said: They are instead mounted on the vehicles."

"So there's 6 in total?"

"Exclusive for the vehicles, yes. But there are a couple weapons exclusive for the fighters too. Such as the Subatomic Pistol and the Hand F-Shield."

"I've never heard of the Hand F-Shield before."

"We'll talk more about the weapons later. For now, the garage is our next place."

Garage?

* * *

We arrive at a long corridor with about four rows of very large doors on both sides. Each row has a balcony of sorts, probably for the fighters to see each floor? Anyway, the doors are large enough to fit entire vehicles through them. Though none of them  
/seem to be open, can they even open?

"We call this the garage. This is where fighters build, store, and test our vehicles. Every individual fighter has their own set of vehicles stored behind one of these doors. Each door has a set of 'bays', each bay stores a vehicle. We are able to get  
/each door to have up to 25 bays, and we are trying our best to raise the limit."

"Wow..." Was all I could say.

"That's not the best part. Believe it or not, one of these doors is all yours!" I'm not sure if that rhyme was intentional or not. Probably not. "Follow me, and I'll show you which one." Did they seriously reserve a door just for me as soon as I got through  
/the portal? Or was it when I told Lava my name? As soon as I came to the garage? He walks off again, forcing me to catch up to him.

"How long has my door been, well, mine?" I wanted to know exactly what happened.

"When you told me your name, Ozone. My communicator sensed the new name 'Ozone Atom-breaker', so it sent that piece of information to the database to addyou to it as the latest fighter." So that's how it works. I thought so!

After a moment has passed "We're here. This door is yours forever." Lava told me.

"Even when I'm dead?" Wait, wait just a minute! Could you remind me why I asked such a stupid question, Rynowm?

"...let's not think about that right now." Lava hesitated.

"Um...ye...yeah, let's." Thanks, Rynowm, you made me sound like an idiot.

"Ahem, anyway, as I said, this door is yours and you can enter and exit it as you please."

"How do I enter it?" I really want to see what's inside.

"Simple: Just walk through it as if it is not even there." That quote sounds like the preparation for a prank.

"Are you sure?" I don't want to just walk into a solid wall.

"Everyone else does it." I look around to see if that's true. Just across the corridor, I see a female fighter walking up to what I presume is her door. Shejust walked through it, literally!

"Um...ok?" He is right, everyone else seems to doit. But I'm not used to this, what's the term...'no-clipping'? I don't know, but I've never passed though any solid thing in my life.

I slowly lifted up my left hand and carefully attempted to touch the door. The keyword 'attempted', my hand just passed right through the door! I jolted my hand back out. I did not expect that.

I looked back at Lava. He just smiles at me and briefly tilts his head towards th...my door. I turn back towards my door, closed my eyes,

and walked forward.


	4. How to control your bay

I opened my eyes and found that I successfully passed through my door, and what's now in front of me...

I did NOT expect an entire vehicle already built for me!

Four wheels, four weapons on top, I think these are SMGs. A radar on the back, this vehicle has all the basics, I suppose a fighter has to start somewhere, right?

Though I can't see the pilot seat anywhere. Am I supposed to put one on it myself? Or do these even have one?

"Um...Lava!" I called out to Lava. I don't know if he can hear me or not. I'm not hearing anything from outside my 'bay'.

Actually, I think it might be better if I explore my bay first. If this is mine, then I don't think anyone else can enter, can they?

The first thing I find is at the front-right of the vehicle, at the corner of the bay, I find two devices. One with a sort-of-ring with 16 different colours on it on the side, the other is displaying a hologram of an SMG wasp with the number 2 on a small  
screen in front of it.

I don't knowwhat I just said there...

I think these are the tools for building or modifying a vehicle. I could do that right now and at least paint my starter vehicle, but I have a tour still, I think.

 _"You can enter and exit it as you please."_ So I presume I can just walk through the same wall to leave?

I came through the wall on the vehicle's left, so if I go back to the same wall...

* * *

"Woah..." I'll need some time to get used to this 'walking through a wall' thing.

"Well?" Lava was just standing there waiting for me patiently.

"I expected that place to be empty..." I'm just a little dizzy, ok?

"We provide 3 starter robots for every new fighter. Did you see them all?" Wait, _three_?

"I...only saw one."

"There's a computer to the right of the...ahem, your vehicle. The monitor displays all of your current robots." Lava explained "You can also use the PC to rename your vehicle." That sounds useful.

"Ok then." I walk back through the door to my bay without thinking...I barely felt anything there, I guess I was just thinking too much previously.

* * *

When I enter my bay, I'm to the left of my vehicle, Lava said that the PC is to the right of it.

Going around the front of my vehicle, I briefly stop just in front of it. Looking at it from here looks like it could come to life at any moment. Ahem...

Continuing towards the PC, I pass those two tools for the vehicle, no doubt I will be using them sooner or later.

Reaching the PC, I presume this is the one Lava was talking about, I see a lone monitor on the wall.

If the monitor is on its own, could it be a touchscreen?

Touching the monitor with my right forefinger, it quickly comes to life, displaying 4 buttons in a line. The 3 on the left each have a picture of different vehicles, the last one on the right just has a '+' on it.

I'm not sure what that symbol means. I look at the buttons with the vehicles on them, the one on the very left has the picture of the vehicle behind me.

"'Bay 01'..." I muttered. So each bay has a unique number? I look to my right and see on the wall, big and bold:

BAY 01  
Robo1

I guess the "BAY 01" is the bay's number, but what's with the "Robo1"? I suddenly remember something: _"You can also use the PC to rename your vehicle."_ So 'Robo1' is the name of this vehicle?

I tap on the first button, all of them move down to the bottom of the screen while three hexagon shaped buttons appear, along with a larger picture of the vehicle above them.

The button on the left was grey with the word "Selected" on it in white.  
The middle button was orange with the word "Rename" on it, also in white.  
Lastly, the button on the right was red with the word "Dismantle" on it, again, in white.

I don't think pressing "Selected" will do anything, and I don't think I want to dismantle my starter vehicle. So I press the middle button to see how I rename my vehicle.

A text box appears in front of the picture with "Robo1" in it and a text curser at the end. An onscreen keyboard also appears at the bottom of the screen, blocking all of the buttons for the bays.

What should I call this vehicle? I don't know, I'll just leave it for now. Tapping elsewhere on the screen, the text box and the keyboard disappears.

I tap on the button with "02" on it, presumably bay 02, the same three hexagon buttons show up, but this time, the left one is orange with "Select" on it, like the rest, in white.

I tap on the 'select' button and I hear a sound behind me, startling me.

Looking back, I see a different vehicle in the same place. This one is much taller with two mech legs on the bottom, it has four plasma launchers for its weapons.  
Again, I don't see any pilot seat of any kind. Maybe we use a different way of controlling these vehicles.

On the wall, big and bold, says:

BAY 02  
Robo2

I'm starting to see some kind of pattern here...

Turning back to the screen, I select bay 03. Hearing the same sound behind me, didn't startle me this time. This vehicle is 'hovering' in the air. I notice four hover blades, two on each side, and SMGs on top and bottom of it. Cool. Like the other two,  
there's no pilot seat.

I think I got the hang of this, sort of. I decided to leave my bay and meet up with Lava.


	5. Training - Part 1

"...ired to go to the training area, preferably as soon as possible, if not, at least before his first battle." I don't recognise that robotic voice. Nor that fighter talking to Lava.

They soon turned to me. "Ah, Ozone, we were just talking about you. I want you to meet Cray. He's one of the few robotic fighters here." Lava introduced me to Cray. Cray's about the same height as Lava, but he doesn't have any electroshields on him.

"Greetings, Ozone. I have come here to tell you that you are required to go to the training area before you can properly battle. We are doing this so that you will know what goes on in battle, and so that we will know your strengths and weaknesses." Craytold  
me.

"I guess I do need to start somewhere. Is the training area in the barracks?"

"Correct." Cray said to me. Makes sense, I am going to be 'playing' with weapons for the first time.

"You have achoice, Ozone." Lava told me "You could go to the barracks with Cray right now and come back to the tour later, or we can finish the tour first, then go to the barracks."

"I'll go to the barracks first." I quickly said. "I'd love to see the weapons you have."

"Very well." Cray confirmed.

I just gotta get 'em all.

* * *

"I presume Lava told you about the barracks." Cray asked me as we got to the place.

"He told me the general basics about it. Along with the details of an Ion-Distorter. Apparently, that is your 'latest addition to the collection'."

"That is correct, Ozone." Cray said without turning his head towards me "Getting to the main topic at hand, the first weapon you are going to use is the Subatomic Pistol Wasp."

"I'll take a wild guess:That weapon is the smallest of all." I guess baby steps first.

"Again, correct. This weapon is a Laser type. These weapons have decent fire rate and damage, giving it a good damage per second. They are also one of the most lightweight types." He explained "They are the most commonly used weapons by all fighters."

"So when do I get to hold one?"

"Before you can equip any weapons, you must be wearing at least the helmet that the rest of us use."

"Why's that?"

"All weapons are mind controlled, in a sense. The helmet can detect the electrical currents in your brain, allowing the fighter to fire the weapon without the need of a manual trigger." Mind control?

My father never told me about that. Then again, I suppose he can only tell me the 'basics' of what happens as a fighter, since he isn't one himself.

But now that I'm a fighter, I can understand how all this works. In detail.

"So I can just think about firing and the pistol will fire?"

"If you want to keep it in layman terms, yes."

"Um...define 'layman terms'."

"Simple." Cray just said "If you want to keep it simple, yes." Ok, now I know. "And that is only one of the functions of the helmet you will be using."

"You have one built for me?"

"Actually, all helmets are identical. And we have a large supply of them. Donot worry about its size and weather it will fit you or not. The helmet will automatically resize itself." Wow, that's impressive. A helmet that resizes itself to fit onits  
wearer... I assume all gear have that function.

We came up to a computer, (As if I'm not walking and talking with one already) and Cray taps on the screen a few times. I can't see exactly what's going on there. But a bunch of small, light blue particles, that appear to be electrified, soon gatherstogether,  
next to Cray, and seem to be compressing and shaping into what looks like the helmet.

So that computer can 'spawn' things? I have so much to learn.

"Put this helmet on." Cray ordered me. Taking orders from a robot, there's something you don't see every day. He gives me the helmet, it's a little big for me. But if it resizes like Cray said...

I put my helmet on my head, making sure that, what I presume is, it is the right way on... Yeah, it is a bit too big for me.

I felt the helmet shrinking on my head! I, at first, thought it was going to crush my skull, but it stopped just at the right size for me. So it does resize to fit our heads!

"Comfortable?" Cray asked.

"Seems like it. But it might take some time to get used to."

"You are able to un-equip your helmet at will. That is yours from this point on." So I get a free helmet?

"I don't think I'll be taking this off any time soon. Heh heh."

"You will find it much more useful than you think."

"Figures, knowing you."

Cray nods once, before turning back to the computer and tapping on it a few more times. The same process for the helmet happened, except it created a small gun.

"Is that the Subatomic Pistol Wasp I'll be using?" I asked.

"It is." Like the helmet, Cray passed the pistol to me. And like he said, there is no trigger for my forefinger. So if I think about firin-

POW

"Woah!" I did not expect it fire like that! The whole gun nearly flew out of my hand!

"Perhaps you should reduce the sensitivity of your helmet." For some reason, Cray seems to be calm about this. He's just looking in the direction of where the projectile went.

"Ok, how do I do that?"

"You will need the assistance of a computer. Pass me your helmet, I will do it for you." Cray told me.

I took off my helmet and gave it to him. I'm not sure what he's doing to 'reduce the sensitivity' of it.

After a moment, Cray passes me my helmet back.

"That should do." I hope so.

I put on my helmet again, it doesn't feel different. But anyway, if I think about firing, it should fire. Well, it did before, and I now know how powerful it is.

"When and where do I start practicing?"

* * *

Author's Note: Now that the first five chapters are done, I've decided to respond to your reviews from now on.

I have got 3 reviews so far.

Guest (Chapter 1): "Well, it's quite promising. Keep going!"

 **Rynowm: "Will do. I'm glad that this story's caught your interest."**

Guest (Chapter 3): "Build, Drive, Fight! I like this story, since it DOES follow some moments of Robocraft gameplay. However, there are no humans in the motherships, they're SCUs (SuperComputer Units). The SCU you navigate in mothership  
during thebuilding process is called Cray. Of course, these "male" and "female" SCU's can come from the cosmetic SCU customisation."

 **Rynowm: "Honestly, I completely forgot about the SCUs. You've merely reminded me about them, lol. At first, I intended for the grand-mothership to be populated entirely by humans, and maybe some cyborgs too, but as you reviewed about the SCUs, specifically Cray, you've actually changed how this story would've gone. Thanks.**

 **And I hope you'll like the rest of my story as I publish more chapters."**

Guest (Chapter 3): "Also, noclipping through the wall reminds me of Harry Potter (9 3/4 platform, acessable by noclipping wall between platforms 9 and 10)."

 **Rynowm: "I have seen the Harry Potter series, but noclipping through the 'door' wasn't inspired by that. I guess it's an unintended reference?"**


	6. Training - Part 2

So here I am, in one of the available 'training rooms'. It's just a large, empty 4-walled room with a grid-like pattern on each face of the room. The 'grid' is pulsing every few seconds.

I'm standing near one of the walls, and Cray isjust outside. I presume he's looking in somehow, through a window or a camera or something.

"So what do I do now?" I called out. I hope Cray can hear me.

"You will need to practice using your gun. And you can start by shooting at the red targets." As he said 'targets', a small group of 3 red humanoid robots and 4 blue humanoid robots spawned in front of me.

"I presume the red ones are simulating the enemies, while the blue ones are allies." Surely that's the case.

"Correct."

Taking aim, I steady myself, relaxing, and...

POW

Steady again...

POW

Last one...

POW

"Impressive. I predicted that you would miss one of your shots." Cray calmly told me.

"Are you saying that I'm not good?" I jokingly asked.

"I did. But now I am reconsidering that." I guess robots never lie.

The blue targets that I left alone disappeared. Soon after, parts of the floor were moving upwards and shaped themselves to look like hills and rocks. Even right under myself!

"In real combat, you will be in an environment like this and enemies will be firing back at you. Your task now is to shoot each of the enemies without receiving any damage." Cray told me as more red robots appeared in front of me. No blue ones this time.

I turn my body to the right while crouching down a little. If I need to avoid being hit, I'll need to keep moving. That's how it works, isn't it?

"There are many weapons an enemy can use against you. But for now, these targets will only use a Subatomic Pistol Wasp each. The weapon that you are currently using." At least that's nice and simple.

One of the red robots fires at me. I jump towards the right, behind a rock. Without looking I point my gun towards their general location and fire.

POW

I'm not sure if I got one or not. So I carefully look over my cover. Trying not to expose too much of myself, I scan for any targets. One robot is just standing out in the open, not even trying to hide.

Taking aim at the stupid one...

POW

Boom! Right on the head! The robot immediately exploded into red particles.

Ducking back down, barely missing another enemy fire, I calm myself before looking at where that shot came from.

The target is hiding behind its own cover. But I can see the top of its head.

Taking careful aim...

POW

Boom! I got it! Quickly ducking back down again, more shots flew above me. It looked like there are about two left.

Let's try a different strategy and run around the place. Sure, it might be dangerous, but no risk, no reward. Right?

Jumping out of cover, I run around the area that I assume my targets are. None of them are firing at me. Huh... Are they planning something? No, they wouldn't, they're just practice targets. But after running around for a bit, I find another obstacle  
to hide behind.

Peeking over, I see two of my targets hiding behind their cover. Seems like they didn't see me. Well, time to flank them. As soon as I shoot one of them the other will be alerted.

POW

There's one. And the other turns towards its partner.

POW

And both of them are gone!

"That is all of them." I heard Cray say. That rhymes. "And flanking them from behind is a good strategy."

"Anything else I should do?"

All of the hills and rocks move back into the ground, the room changing back to how it was before.

"It is possible for a fighter to battle a vehicle on foot. What you will be doing next is to defeat a vehicle." What!?

"On my own?"

"Yes, on your own. Do not worry, the vehicle has a weak point. Find it and attack it to destroy it quickly and easily." How many times did he say "it"?

If my logic is correct, the front of any vehicle is usually the most armoured. So the weak point is likely to be at the back.

Short walls appear in front of me. Along with a large, red vehicle.

It has electroshields at the front of it, and a bunch of guns on top of it. The whole thing is supported by a couple of tank tracks.

"The vehicle will not move or turn. But it will fire at you. Try to destroy the vehicle without taking damage yourself." Cray told me.

Immediately getting behind one of the walls, just as the vehicle starts shooting at me. Or rather, shooting at the wall I'm behind. This one seems quite aggressive.

After a moment has passed, it stops attacking me. Another moment later, I peek out of my cover. The guns are all looking in a different direction.

Now's my chance.

Dashing to its back, I notice that there are no shields on it. Infact, there's a hole that leads inside. This must be the weak point. A real vehicle would most likely not have something as stupid as this.

Climbing inside, I point my gun in any direction (besides myself, obviously) and...

POW  
POW  
POW

Repeatedly firing at the vehicle, destroying it from the inside. And none of its guns can get to me.

Once I've done enough damage, I climbed back out to finish it off. The vehicle didn't have enough time to fire back at me before it completely exploded.

"Was it supposed to be that easy, Cray?" I asked.

"Once you have found the weak point, yes." The robot replied. "In real combat, vehicles won't have obvious weak points like that. Therefore, it is best to either fight a vehicle along with other fighters, or use a vehicle of your own."

"Makes sense."

"Vehicles are always stronger than fighters. Keep that in mind, Ozone."

"Will do, Cray." It makes logical sense that vehicles are stronger, they're bigger for starters. "Anything else I should train on?"

"That is all you need to know for now. But you can come back here to train on other topics whenever you want to." That's good to know. But I think Lava said that to me. No matter.

I overheard Cray say that I will be in real battles at some point. I wonder when and where...

* * *

Auther's notes: Well, that's that out of the way. Now for the reviews.

I only got 1review since last time.

Guest (Chapter 5): "Well, so far so good, but I'm still waiting for the robot training and combat (Build, DRIVE, Fight). I'm happy that I've helped you with development of story. Thank you for responding to reviews."

 **Rynowm: "Thanks, and your welcome. The training's done, for now, andactual combat will happen eventually, both inside AND outside vehicles.**

 ****

 **You should know that updates aren't regular. I work on my story whenever I just feel like it."**


	7. Get in the mech!

I've completed my training, if I remember correctly, Cray said that I needed to train first before I can properly battle. Now that I have trained, I can go to battle. Or at least, I assume so.

When I left my training room, Cray told me to go to my bay and select my mech. He recommended to me that I should practice piloting vehicles next. I got nothing else to do, so why not?

I'm in my bay now. Bay 02 specifically, the one with the tall mech. But some of its parts are taken off.

It now only has one leg on the right, it's missing some of its body, and it only has two guns on its right.

I don't know who did this, probably Cray, but I suppose it's a good chance to try out them tools.

My tools are still at the front right of the bay. Taking the Cube Placer, (I'll just call it that for now.) it now has a mech leg selected, with a "1" on that small screen.

Taking the tool, I point it towards my vehicle. A full scale hologram of the leg appears at the place I'm pointing. When I point it at the floor, the foot of the leg is there. Moving it around, it sometimes turns red. I assume I can't place it there.

But pointing next to the other leg, I pull the trigger. A real leg appears in that place with a similar process to my helmet and pistol wasp. The only difference is that this is a lot quicker. Almost instantly.

The screen on my Cube Placer now says "0". Not that I'm complaining. But how do I choose a different item?

I want to select...a...cube?

The item was suddenly replaced by a white cube! The screen says "26" on it now. So if I think of the item I want, this tool selects it automatically. Neat.

Pointing at the places where the cubes are missing, I pull the trigger again and again. Until all of the chassis is fixed. I now have 20 of these cubes left. That should do me, shouldn't it?

Now for the guns. Plasma Pulsers specifically, with that selected...uh...

How do I get on top of my mech?

...

I have an idea!

I can stack a bunch of cubes in front of the mech, climb up the stack, and get on top of the mech. There's probably a more common way to get on top than this, when I'm done, I'll ask Lava or Cray about it.

Selecting the cube again, I point the Placer in front of the mech and placed a cube.  
I get on top of it, jumped, and quickly placed another cube under me on top of the other one.

I repeat this process until I'm on top of my mech, I also ran out of cubes. No matter.

Selecting the Plasma Pulser again, I point at the places so that they are symmetrical with the other side of the mech.

After that, I'm done! But I found another trigger on the Cube Placer. Pointing at the top of my small stack of cubes, I pull that trigger. The top cube disappeared!

Selecting the cube again, I notice that "1" is displayed. Doing it again at the next cube, it also disappeared while the "1" turned to "2".

So this trigger collects the cubes. That might come in handy. So I collect the rest of the stack, ending up with 20 cubes again.

Now that the mech is ready, I think I'll take it for a spin.

I did NOT expect the next thing to happen!

* * *

Looking around, I notice something... odd... I feel different, it looks like I'm in the training room again. But I just feel different, like I'm in a different body. Is that it?

Oh... my...

That IS it!

I've taken the shape of my mech and immediately got transported to a training room. How I now see my surroundings is pretty much the same, the only difference is that I can look all the way around without turning my body.

My guns are always looking at the point I'm looking at. So if I think about firing...

BANG

One of my guns fire.

BOOM

Since this vehicle is using plasma launchers, the projectiles are slightly slower than SMG and Laser, but they explode on contact.

Moving around, my 'legs' feel normal. But as the same time, they feel different.

Before I got in my mech, my legs just had one knee, but my mech legs have about two knees each. One facing forward, and the other facing backward.

It's weird how it already feels normal.

I'm just repeating myself now. I'm just repeating...ok, stop now.

Ahem.

This training room is different from my previous one. There is already terrain around me with some structures and traditional 'targets' dotted everywhere.

I see something glowing on top of one of the structures. There's a shallow slope I can walk on. Doing so, I find that the glowing thing is just a holographic arrow pointing downwards.

Am I supposed to just go there? Walking as close to the arrow as I can, a red vehicle appears across the room.

This vehicle is different: a mech, much larger than me, despite me being in a mech myself. It has a lot of electroshields on it.

But this vehicle isn't doing anything, so I might as well just shoot it.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Using all four of my guns, four explosions occurred on the red mech. I destroyed a lot of it, but it's still standing. On one leg.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Another volley of shots should finish it off. Which it did so. The mech exploding entirely, just like the previous one.

It's so satisfying.

Now, is it possible to 'exit' my mech? As in: leave my mech, but stay in this training room?

Funny enough, I actually did so. I found myself suddenly 'on top' of my mech. I felt myself as the way I did back in my bay.

So I can just 'transform' into my vehicle and back at will...

I wonder how a tank or hovercraft would feel like...

* * *

Auther's note: Entering a vehicle for the first time. Since they don't have any pilot seats, how are they controlled? This chapter explains my idea.

I have got 1 review to respond to:

Guest (Chapter 6): "That was really good chapter. Will you incorporate a new tutorial mode into a story (when you receive a cube manipulator, finish a basic bot, drive it around and destroy enemy bot) in some way? Also, holo-field changing during the  
training was an awesome idea. By the way, will there be tesseracts and other meta-bots in this story of yours?"

 **Rynowm: "Believe it or not: I've had the idea of the tutorial in this chapter before I received email of your review. Seems like it's pure coincidence.**

 ****

 **Stories do need some original ideas, they make them interesting, so I came up with 'my' training room.**

 ****

 **I dunno about the tesseracts and meta-bots, we'll see though, we'll see..."**


	8. My fear returns

So to recap what happened so far: I became a fighter, met Lava, had a tour, got a garage with three vehicles, met Cray, and did some training in and out of a vehicle.

Quite a lot if you ask me. Not that it matters much.

Anyway, I'm in my bay with my mech. I think I should talk to Lava, since I haven't seen him since I started training. I move towards the left wall and walk through it.

As soon as I left my bay, the first thing I saw was a... a f-female fighter w-walking past.

I think I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I just stood there, s-staring at her. She's slightly taller than me, about an inch difference. She's wearing a th-thin layer of a-armour on her. I can't tell what h-her s-style is...

If there's one thing I know I'm bad at: Talking to girls.

She stops and turns her head to m-me. Uh oh. What do I do? What do I do!? I can't just stand here!

"Uh...h-hi." I hesitantly spoke.

She smiles at me. "Hi there, cutie." C-cutie!?"What's your name?"

"Um...O-O-Ozone?" Why can't I pull myself together!?

"Oooooh. Are you the newest fighter? Ozone Atom-Breaker?" Sh-she's leaning towards me! D-dangerously close to me!

I could only nod.

She g-giggles. "I sure hope to fight with you. I could do with another scout with me." Sh-she lowers h-her eyelids. Wh-while still looking into m-my eyes.

"A-are you a-asking m-me?" I can't speak now...

She only nods. Still r-really close to me, I-I think I can f-feel her b-breath.

"U-um...I-I g-g-guess?" T-trailing off there...

Sh-she giggles again. "Well, I hope to see you in a training room, I can teach you a few things about scouts."

"Uh..."

Sh-she leans back to her normal posture. "He he, I'll meet you there, Ozone."

And before I knew it, sh-she walks off. And I don't even know who she was...

What in the world just happened?

* * *

Bay 01, the one with my car-like vehicle. I'm just lying on top of it, facing upwards towards the ceiling.

It's been about half an hour since I met that girl. I just...I just don't know what to do now. For all I know, she is going to be stalking me or something for a while.

For all my life, I wasn't very sociable. I didn't really talk to many people outside of my family.

It was only a couple months prior to becoming a fighter, I started to 'break out of my shell' or something. I got a bit of confidence to talk to a small group of people and attempt to make friends.

Turns out that it was a group of about three couples. The girls there made a lot of fun of me. Saying that I was lonely, a loser, a muck, and other insults.

I've been uncomfortable around girls ever since.

And now, I have a girl who is most likely going to be with me for a good while. Just like Lava and, probably, Cray.

I think she expects me to be good as a scout, and to m-meet her at the barracks or something.

Wow,I'm still stuttering, even now.

But I guess I should go and train on being a scout, or learn how to make a good scout vehicle.

But if I'm training, I think it would be a better idea if Cray was with me, than that girl.

But the problem is: I don't know how to contact Cray, or Lava for that matter. And that girl might be waiting for me.

I guess I don't have a choice on who will be my 'teacher'. And I feel like I'm under a lot of pressure, just because of her.

Please help...

* * *

Auther's note: Poor Ozone, got himself in a pickle, just because of what happened in the past. He could've easily talked himself out of it by saying "Nah, I'm not interested.". Well, no turning back, let's see how he handles the upcoming training...

I have a BIG review to respond to:

Guest (Chapter 7): "Another awesome chapter? Feels good, man. By the way, I'm also writing a Robocraft fanfic now ("Megabot, I choose you"!, and yes, this is crossover fic with the Pokemon), and I came up with the pretty much same idea (mind uploading  
/into bot, only on bigger scale - minds of pilots are uploaded to motherships and can be uploaded from them to robots or SCU platforms, all processes running at all platforms at the same time, so pilot's mind can survive bot's, SCU's or even a mothersip's  
/destruction). Looks like we think alike! Also, about meta-bots - if you decide to introduce them, I hope you'll mention such a technics as a triforcing, turtle-plating, chimera chassis and others."

 **Rynowm: "Good luck on 'Megabot, I choose you!', despite me not being a big fan of Pokemon, but I do miss them megabots. Anyway, thank you, 'person-who-keeps-their-name-unknown'. But Ozone didn't actually upload his mind into the mech, instead, he actually uploaded his entire body into it.**

 **Think of it like a possessor of sorts taking the body of someone else, and controlling them from inside. That's what Ozone was doing to the mech.**

 **What happens if the vehicle is destroyed? The fighter inside will just be 'ejected' out immediately.**

 **I suppose we do think alike. Honestly, that's kinda creepy, if you ask me..."**


	9. How to be a scout

Leaving my bay, no girl this time, I turn to my right, towards the hub. I know how to get to the garage from the barracks, so to get there from here, I just need to 'back track'.

The journey to the barracks is uneventful, unless you think that passing a hundred other fighters per minute is eventful. Now that I'm on my own, I feel like I'm out of place, despite being an official fighter. I mean, all of the other fighters are wearing  
/fancy armour, holding fancy weapons, doing fancy things. And what do I have?

A helmet, and a gun. It's like a newbie surrounded by veterans. (Although that is literally the case.)

But I shouldn't be like this, I'm not an enemy to them, I'm in home turf, I'm among allies, and I will eventually get access to all of the weapons and other equipment.

It took a while, until I made it to the barracks.

Last time, when I came here with Cray, he used a computer to put me into one of the training rooms. So if I use that same computer, I could get into one again.

This place is pretty busy, but I found a computer, and tapped on it. A list of different names appeared. They seem like the names of the training rooms currently in use.

Names include: "Rolling with tanks", "The leader's sparkle", "Games against the sky"... And quite a few other interesting names.

But there are two more buttons to the left of the list. One has that "+" symbol on it with the word "CREATE" on the bottom of it. The other has a picture of a magnifying glass on it with the word "SEARCH" on it.

I had a training room to myself last time. So I assume that Cray created one for me.

Tapping on the "create" button, a text box comes up for me to name it. In grey, there's already "Training_room_08". Underneath, there're two buttons next to each other. One with "CANCEL" on it, the other with "CREATE" on it.

Tapping on the "create" button, a new list appears with my name in it. I guess I can now enter my training room?

I tap on my name, and yet another button appeared. This one says "ENTER". So I tap on that.

I suddenly found myself in the same training room as last time. Well, at least one that's identical to last time.

But now that I'm here, properly alone, what do I do now? I want to learn how to be a scout. But what do I do here? How did-

"Hi, Ozone!"

"GAH!" I leaped forwards while doing a 180. As I feared: that g-girl I met just outside my bay. "D-don't sneak up on me like that!" I angrily shouted.

"Woah, woah there, Ozone." She holds both of her hands in front of her, while leaning back a bit. "I didn't really intend to scare you like that. But, that is actually what a scout commonly does."

"Scaring people half to death!?"

"What? No! I meant sneaking. Sneaking is what scouts commonly do." I guess that makes more sense. But wait, is she actually...

"I-is this why you're here? To t-teach me?" She can't be, she must be just visiting or something.

"You bet! I told you last chapter that I'll be teaching you." She poses with her right thumb up, right eye closed, but the other open, and doing a smile, exposing her white teeth.

Great. Just g-great...

* * *

"Out of all fighters, scouts are usually the fastest, and most agile. Because of that, they usually go ahead of the force to get information on the enemies. Such as their positions, styles, movement, etc." So we're standing t-t-together on one end of  
/the room.

The training room, or rather, the area in front of us, has morphed into a somewhat dense campsite. There are loads of walls, boxes, rocks, hills, more boxes.

"A lot of the scouts, if not all of them, equip Radar Jammers on them. They do help the scouts big time. Radars can easily spot a hidden scout if they don't have a Jammer." S-so they're like ninjas?

"S-so...wh-what am I s-seeing in front of u-us?"

"A simulation of an enemy base. A camp, more like. I thought it'd be a good place to start training as a scout."

"O-ok then..." I said uneasily. "What do I have t-to do?"

"Simple: Get to the other end of the camp without getting seen by any enemies. If they see you, they will fire at you with little mercy, if any." Sh-she lowered her pitch at the end there.

Ok, I'm scared now.

"At least that is what would happen in a real mission. Luckily for you, if the simulation of enemies here see you, they'll just point you out. And you'll have to start again." Back at her 'normal' pitch.

"Oh, o-ok then..." That's the second time I'm repeating myself.

"Meanwhile, I'll be standing back, watching you."

...Ok, that quote creeped me out. I don't know who she is and she literally told me that she'll be 'watching me'!

"Why will you be w-watching me?"

"Duh, I'm your teacher, and you're my only student. What else could a teacher do while their only student works?" Practice themselves or something?

Well, here goes nothing. There seems to be more cover to the right side, so I'll sneak over there. There's a small stack of crates, a great place to hide behind.

I doubt that I'm allowed to shoot at any enemies, but I see my 'teacher' literally sitting back, watching me...

Don't think about that girl, she creeps me out. Focus on the task at hand.

Peeking around, there's an enemy with its back towards me. Perfect, I can get past it with no problem...but where to? Aha, a rock. One that's big enough to hide behind.

Looking back at the enemy, it still has its back to me. I swiftly sneak past it towards the rock, I now put my back on it. I'm still hidden from the enemies, that's good.

I carefully make my way to the end of the rock so I can plan my next move. There's a campfire, a tent, another tent, a third one...I think I can hide behind the tents, there are enemies in front of them, but none behind them.

The distance is fairly long, I might need to time it so that no enemy is looking in my direction when I move. There are three enemies standing around the fire, one of them facing my general direction.

I can't move right now.

Soon, that enemy looks somewhere else, something caught its attention? Nevermind, now's my chance. Quickly, but quietly, I dash towards the back of the tents. Success.

Now, let's see what's next. It looks like the last part of the camp. There's a larger tent with a couple of enemies on front of the entrance. There's also a few enemies walking around, presumably patrolling.

I find another rock to hide behind, I don't want them patrollers spotting me. The distance to the back of the large tent is fairly large, too large to cross in one go without getting caught.

But there are several boxes in stacks along the side of this area. Perfect. I can hide behind them and finish this quickly.

I got behind the first stack, no enemy saw me. Immediately jumping to the second stack, then the third, and finally...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What was that?

"Ooooh, you were so close!" I heard the girl call out. I turn towards where that beeping sound came from.

One of the enemies is looking directly at me...

Damn.

"S-so now what?" Honestly, I don't think this is a good way to train as a scout.

"You're spotted. Now you just have to try again."

"Again? How is this going to make me a better scout?"

"Well, there are a few ways to train as one. That was just the first thing that I thought of. Heh heh heh." She puts her right hand behind her neck, looking away.

I just stare at her with a blank expression.

"Being fast is a good alternative. Maybe you should try that instead."

Stealth? No.

Speed? Self explanatory.

"Let me guess: Training on speed requires me to get from one point to another as fast as possible, correct?" What else could speed be about?

She hesitated briefly. "Correct."

"Thought so."

She paused for a moment."Hey, I kinda noticed something about you." She's changing the subject just like that?

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You're not stuttering as much as before." Why is she talking about how I'm talking?

"Uh...why is this a topic now?"

"Did you think I'm stupid? And that I wouldn't notice? I noticed how much you stuttered when we met. And right now, you pretty much aren't stuttering at all."

"Um...why does this matter to you?"

"I just want to know why. That's all." Really?

I'll just tell her my honest thought. "*sigh*...I...I guess it's because you're not as disrespectful as I thought you'd be." What could go wrong with telling the truth?

"'Disrespectful'!? Pfffft ha ha ha!" She bursted out laughing. Literally rolling on the floor, laughing.

I just stay silent.

Finally calming down after a solid minute, (I did time it, and it lasted 68 seconds. No joke.) which must be a record for the 'world's longest laugh' or something, she gets back up.

"Wow, that's the best joke I've heard in years."

"I'm not joking." If I was playing Poker, a gambling card game, I'd catch everyone off guard with my straight face.

"Wait, you're not?"

"No."

"Oh...well, I do intend to respect all of my allies. Newcomers, or veterans. We're not enemies, so why should we treat each other like that?" I suppose, I did make that point on the way here.

"Allies, friends, and even teammates do bicker with each other."

That got her to pause again. "Touché."

Grinning a little. "Now, you're returning the favour."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I gave you some information about myself, now I want some information about you."

"What information have I got from you?"

"You tell me."

"...Ok, ok, you got me. So what do you want from me?"

Now's my chance. "Your name."

"My name?" She seems confused.

"Yes, you never told meyour name." I saidmildly sternly. "Is it Gene, Tianhe, Annabell, Jesse, what?"

"W-well..."

"Well?"

"My name is...ugh...S-Sky R-Royalton." I don't know why _she_ was hesitating, and stuttering for that matter, just to say her own name.

But Sky Royalton. I didn't expect that name.

* * *

Auther's note: Well, the name is revealed! Sky Royalton. And it looks like the'scout' style is off the list of what Ozone would prefer. (If you remember what Lava was talking about in chapter 3"The tour".)

I got 5 reviews, but only 2 of them are worth responding to:

Guest (Chapter 8): "Well, this chapter was pretty fun. Thank you for the spiritual support! I hope every time that the next chapter will be as good or even better than previous chapters, and for now, it is so. Keep up the good work!"

 **Rynowm: "Thank you so much, sir/ma'am. I thought this story needed another character or two, so I added one in. Though I (totally) didn't expect Ozone's reaction to it.**

 **And I will 'Keep up the good work!'."**

Guest (Chapter 3): "Also, you now need distinguish between Aeroflak Sentinel and Aeroflak Guardian (or just round them as "Aeroflak Cannons") and add Chain Shredder to the "huge weapons" list. I'm experiencing the pretty similar problems with "Megabot,  
/I choose you!" of mine now - a lot of big updates coming pretty fast, and it's slightly difficult to keep up with them."

 **Rynowm: "I bypass that 'problem' with a strategy that I use: Write your chapter as normal, while ignoring any updates that add new content. Leave the new content for the next chapter(s) until the time is right. That is what I'll be doing for the new weapons, and cubes in general. Like the new struts.**

 **Judging from the title of your story, you are using content that has been removed and will most likely be outdated. But don't let me stop you, just take your time, and plan your story. You're likely going to find it a lot easier if you have a plan to follow."**


	10. Our true purpose

So I'm on my way back to my bay. Sky told me that she wants to get something, and then dashed off. Seemed to be in some sort of hurry. Whatever.

I have yet to learn what my helmet can do. That communicator Lava had would be useful, but I don't know when or how I'll get it. And even if I do have one, I don't know how to use it.

Then again, when I do get one, I will most likely learn how to use it. And probably the same for my helmet.

When I got to the garage, and almost at my door, I saw Lava standing right in front of it. With his arms crossed, head down, and eyes closed...

Something's up.

I walked up to him. "Lava?"

He looks up towards me. "Ah, Ozone, I wanted to talk to you, but since there's no way to contact you, well...I just decided to wait in front of your bay."

"Well, now that I'm here, what is it?"

"If you remember, we still have a tour to finish. Don't we?"

"Oh, yeah, I do remember."

"Then shall we finish it off?" He asks.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

There was only a couple of places left. First, is the shop-like area, it's divided into two parts: The forge and the recycle centre. They're the places to buy and sell equipment respectively.

Lava told me that a lot of the equipment is forged from a green dust-like material called 'robits'. Since they are used to get equipment and vice-versa, they're kind of like a currency.

Different equipment needs/gives different amounts of robits. Common items like cubes for the bodies of vehicles are very cheap. While the most powerful, legendary gear takes/gives a mountain of robits.

Second, is the 'Protonium Reactor'. A large machine surrounded by a lot of Protonium crystals. The crystals are very powerful, yet stable and durable, sources of energy.

Apparently, the whole grand-mothership, and everything inside, is powered by this single reactor. And this is absolutely huge.

"It may be powerful, but it's very vulnerable. If this reactor gets destroyed, the whole ship goes down." Lava explained.

"Why should we be concerned about it getting..." What's word I'm looking for...

"Attacked?" He finished. Wait...

"What? I don't understand."

"Tell me, do you know why we're called 'fighters'?"

"Because we get into fights?" That sounds right, doesn't it?

"Yes, but with what? Or who?"

"Um...with each other?"

"No, b-" he pauses suddenly, sighing. "Listen, I'll just get to the point: We are at war." Huh?

"W-war?"

"Yes, Ozone. War. This ship gets attacked every now and then. You know how back in the training rooms, enemy targets appear red?"

"Y-yeah?"

"That is what the 'real' enemies look like: red and black. Kinda the opposite of our colour scheme: Blue and white."

"Oh, ok then."

"They don't seem to learn, though. Every time, it's only one or two vehicles trying to deal as much damage as possible, but our large numbers and strength lets us defeat them easily."

"Ah, alright."

"And that's without our own vehicles." I did learn that a group of fighters can take down a vehicle.

"Wow." That doesn't sound as bad, as long as we stay on our toes.

"However, the Protonium crystals don't last forever. So we need to collect more when they run low. Otherwise, the reactor losingpower is equivalent to it being damaged."

"How do we get the crystals then?"

"Planet Mars has several places where they're very common. That, and another planet in another solar system. But securing them crystals isn't simple. The enemy has the same idea, creating competition. We always end up battling each other over them."

"Can't you just share the crystals or something?"

"No. The enemies aren't lighthearted. They're too greedy to share any crystals, so we have no choice but to fight for them." So trying to convince them in any way won't be possible.

"So why do they attack us directly?"

"They seem to be trying to remove the competition by destroying our reactor. Without our reactor, we're pretty much dead, and they can have all the crystals they want. Which is bad." Sounds like it's just two teams fighting each other.

"How is it bad?"

"Do you want to die?" He said seriously.

"Well, no. Not really."

"Well then." And he walks off. That's it? No more explanation?

Seems like not only that's it for the tour, I also learned the true reason of why we're here, and why we're called 'fighters'.

So it's 2 factions - of sorts - battling each other for protonium crystals. These crystals give the energy we need to function and fight in the first place.

...Sounds legit.

But that was a lot of information to take in. War. That's going to be stuck in my head for a while.

* * *

Well, what a brainwave. Can Ozone cope with it? Let's hope so. Anyway, with 10 chapters done (after an unnecessarily long wait)and published, that to me is a small milestone. So I've decided to write a bio for my OC(s).

There will be 1bio per chapter, if there is at least 1character I haven't done a bio for. The bios will NOT contain any potential spoilers.

Also, the bios will come before the reviews.

Enough rambling, let's start off with the protagonist.

 **Basic Information**

* Name: Ozone Atom-Breaker  
* Age: 16 years old.  
* Natural height: 5'8 (1.73m)  
* Preferred Style: Unknown

 **Characteristics**

\- Skin tone: White  
\- Eye colour: brown  
\- Hair colour: black  
\- Accent: British

 **History**

Ozone had a rough childhood. He spent a lot of it on his own, as he didn't have many friends. Many of the kids he tried to talk to just turned him down, with little to no reason, no matter how friendly Ozone tries to be.

For years, Ozone was on his own, minus his family. His family was disappointed about Ozone's lack of friends, so his father told him about the fighters. Where teamwork is very common. Ozone liked the sound of that, and has been interested ever since.

 **Personality**

Ozone is a calm, collected person. He likes to try something new, or something different. It takes something BIG to scare him. But even so, he can quickly pull himself together and focus on his task. He's a fast learner, able to effectively learn  
from a lot, if not all, of his mistakes. He attempts to come up with the best plan for any situation, but will use someone else's plan if it is at least equally as effective.

But he has a mild weakness: Ozone gets uncomfortable around girls, especially ones he doesn't know. He tends to stutter - a lot - if a girl comes even around 2-3 metres (7-10 feet) from him. But as always, since he's a fast learner, he can quickly  
build up the courage needed.

Though why he didn't do so in the past remains unknown.

And now, for the reviews. I have 1 to respond to:

Guest (Chapter 9): "As for me, this chapter was pretty good. By the way, I'm not using outdated content - I actually plan to return Megabots in my fic, I've even got names for chapters during which it'll happen - "The second Dawn", "Returned and Max-Loaded",  
"Megabots are rolling out". Also, to keep up with updates, I've introduced a hacker (J-D) in the platoon with a skills comparable to those of Meiny (you can learn of Meiny from Daily Robot), who's able to re-configure matter forges of motherships  
and, therefore, change the properties of the cubes or even create a new types of cubes."

 **Rynowm: "Ah, now I understand. But don't tell me too much information about your story, you might accidentally give me spoilers. Infact, I don't want you to tell me anymore information about 'Megabots, I choose you!', I want to find out for myself when you publish the chapters."**


	11. Preperations

I was on my way to my bay - for the second time - when an announcement of sorts suddenly blared out. Which startled me.

 _"Attention fighters, enemies have been sighted at Hellion Crater. We request of you to head to your respective bays and prepare for battle."_

Hellion Crater? I have never heard of that place before. But many of the fighters started to head to the garage, where all the bays are.

I didn't hesitate to do the same. No wonder we are at war, everyone around me is going in the same direction, presumably for the same reason.

When I got to my bay and entered it, I saw a box sitting next to my mech. A white and purple/pink cube with a lid that looks like it can separate from the body. The whole thing seems like it's made of a strong metal. Steel or something.

I don't know how this got here, nor do I want to care about it. It's in my bay, so I'll take it regardless.

On the lid, is a small display with the word "Starter" on it. So... Starter gear? What can they be? Maybe a new weapon? Or a vehicle part? Let's see...

I pull the lid upwards and looked inside. 4 items are immediately visible: 2 of them are little computer chips, a piece of armour for my chest, and... some sort of tube?

Taking out the items and putting the box to the side, I look at the chips more closely. Both are about 2 inches in length, and square shaped. One of them has an icon that resembles a speaker. The other has "HUD" on it. Both the icon and the text  
are on the centre of their flat tops.

I'm not sure how to use them, but I think they might come useful, so I'll just put them to the side. But taking the armour, I put it on my chest. Just like the helmet, it adjusts itself to fit me. Not only that, but can feel it creating straps around  
my shoulders and torso, making it secure too.

Lastly, this...tube...thing. A solid metal cylinder shaped tube. But as I hold it in my right hand, tightly, some familiar particles come out of one end. These particles compress into something long, flat, sharp, pointy, and 'shocking'. I immediately  
realised what this is:

A tesla sword.

The tube thing seems to be the handle. And whenever I hold it, wanting to use it, the blade comes out. It can also be retracted back into the handle when not needed. Which will be useful.

But back to the chips. I remember Lava saying he had a comunicator, a passive gadget. Could these chips be passive gadgets? How do I use them?

I take my helmet off and examined it. I noticed some indented squares on the outside. They seem to be the same shape and size as the chips...

Taking the one with the 'HUD' on it and holding it closer to one of the indents, it opened up! Which I wasn't expecting. I plugged the chip inside, the slot closing soon after. Did that do something?

I put my helmet back on, and I immediately saw one difference: A transparent screen moved in front of my eyes. It's displaying all sorts of things, while at the same time, not blocking my view too much.

So I just install a chip in my helmet and they improve it? Like an upgrade? I'll find out sooner or later. But I think I should do the same for the other chip, the one with the icon.

Picking it up, my HUD screen immediately highlights it, telling me it's name: "Communicator Microchip" The text following the chip as I move it around in front of me. That's so awesome!

A piece of text appears near the bottom-right of my screen, saying "Available slots: 4". So I can have up to 5 chips at once? I wonder how many different chips like these there are...

What I want to find out, is if it's possible to install a chip while wearing the helmet. I installed the HUD Microchip (I presume) while it was off, so if I can do this, it can save a lot of time.

Conveniently, my HUD showed my helmet, including where the installed chip is, and the rest of the available slots. Not only that, but as I move the other chip behind my head, that also appears.

It's like my gear itself is helping me install it.

 _"And that is only one of the functions of the helmet you will be using."_ I remember Cray saying. I knew it is true already, but this is just another point proving that robots never lie.

Using what I got, I quickly installed the other chip. My HUD soon showed "Ozone AB - Active" in the centre, but it quickly moved to the top right of my view. It seems to have an immediate affect.

This must be the communicator doing its job. That text that just popped up must be my name, how can it not? But three more names appeared underneath mine:

Lava F - Active  
Cray - Busy  
Sky R - Busy

I recognise these names, they're all the people I've actively talked to ever since I joined. They're also in the order I've first met them, either that's the case or it's sorted differently and it is coincidentally that order.

Either way, I've got some people that I can contact. I don't think calling Sky or Cray will work, they're busy. But Lava... I think I'll give him a call.

The other names disappeared while "calling..." appeared next to Lava. So just like my gun, I can just think of an action, and it will actually happen. I can get used to this.

 _"Ozone? I didn't think you'd learn how to use your comunicator so quickly."_ Heh, what can I say?

"Problem?"

 _"Um...uh, no. It's not problematic, I'm just surprised about how quickly you learn. Did your father tell you or something?"_ Hmm...truth or lie...

"Nah, I figured it out myself."

 _"Really? Wow, I thought you'd need a teacher to teach you how to use the microchips."_

"Evidently, I don't."

 _"That is true. Anyway, do you need something? You did call me after all."_

"Well, two reasons. One: I was testing out my gadgets. Two: Do you recommend that I use a vehicle?"

 _"You're going to the upcoming battle?"_

"Well, I do have to start somewhere."

 _"You haven't even been here for a day, and you're already going to battle?"_ He already asked that...

"Challenge accepted."

 _"Well, considering how fast you learn, just be careful out there."_

"Will do. Oh, and what is this 'Hellion Crater'?"

 _"One of the places on Mars where the crystals are common. Don't worry about being on Mars on foot, your helmet will provide the oxygen you need."_

"I'll keep that in mind. Ending the call."

With that call finished, I don't think I'll be contacting anyone else soon. All names, including my own, quickly disappearing.

 _"Two minutes until launch."_ That same announcement called out.

I want to be a part of this battle. Piloting my mech. It may not be much, compared to other vehicles, but it's better than nothing.

 _"You are now assigned for the upcoming battle, board your desired vehicle, and prepare for launch."_ That announcement seemed like it's directed at me.

I should do what it says, even if it is just an automation.

And now, we wait...

* * *

Auther's note: At last, a real battle! And Ozone's in it. Will he survive though?

Here's the bio for Lava. It may not be much, but I might rewrite it later in the story.

 **Basic information**

* Name: Lava Fireblock  
* Age: 37 years old.  
* Natural height: 5'10 (1.78m)  
* Preferred Style: Defence, thesefighters let their enemies come to them. With electroshields, they can prove to be a big resistance against any attack. They are usually the last line.

 **Characteristics**

\- Skin tone: Tanned  
\- Eye colour: Blue  
\- Hair colour: Brown  
\- Accent: British

 **History**

Nothing is known about Lava's past. However, that topic may arise some point later, but it isn't guaranteed.

 **Personality**

Lava is a kind man. Despite looking intimidating, he is friendly. Especially towards his allies. He's happy to help others, give advice, or just keep them company.  
He is hard to anger. Even when there's a group of enemies in front of him, his defensive style will allow him to hold his ground.

And now for the 1 review I got:

Guest (Chapter 10): "You know what's fun? In the most recent update, Roboclans Alpha, you can actually see our mother Earth (during the tutorial - from space cam and always through mothership's front window) being ravaged in the war for protonium-511.  
Also, you can now see (during the tutorial again), that Cray has some sort of thrusters on it's legs and arms, somewhat like an Iron Man, to move around in the mothership. By the way, the second planet, where Arena battles (for protonium) are  
taking places is named GJ 1214b.

Thank you for the spiritual support, I'll try to finish, translate and post first chapter of the "Megabot, I choose you!" ASAP (although it may take awhile)."

 **Rynowm: "I've played the update, and saw what's on Earth. There are definitely wars going on, probably nuclear wars and such.**

 **Thrusters of sorts, eh? That makes sense, given that the mothership is in outer space and in turn, no gravity. But in the grand-mothership, there IS gravity, so that could be a problem for Ozone when working on his mech.**

 **I knew what the other planet's name is, but think about it: If Lava said that to Ozone, he'd wonder why it has such a weird name."**


	12. Battle for Hellion Crater

Not long now.

 _Deployment in 5..._

Oh boy...

 _4..._

Honestly, I'm a little nervous...

 _3..._

This mech should be durable...

 _2..._

I don't even know what I'm supposed to do...

 _1..._

I'll find out!

 _ **Deploying!**_

* * *

I open my 'eyes' to find that I'm in a completely different place. Some kind of desert with mountains surrounding me. But they aren't the only thing I'm surrounded by, a large group of other vehicles and fighters, all ready for action!

But what caught my interest the most is what looks like another Protonium Reactor. I thought the grand-mothership had one already. Why is there one here?

The one back in the ship is used to power it. So what's this one for? Powering these vehicles? That could be the case.

 _The battle for Hellion's Crater has begun!_

We're we just waiting? No matter, everyone started moving to various places. I can even see some fighters climbing onto vehicles, while others stayed on foot. But I thought-

What the... Something's climbing on my mech! I can't see it easily, is it-

"Hi Ozone!" I recognise that feminine voice...

"Sky?" I hope she can hear me, I don't want to sound or look stupid.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd enter this battle." She got to a place on my vehicle where I can see her, she seems really happy about this.

"Well, I didn't become a fighter for nothing."

"True, true. But just to let you know, allies can climb on to each other's vehicles. It's like a form of teamwork." She explained. "Just remember that enemies can do the same." Just how did she know I was wondering about that? I hope that is pure coincidence.

"Right." I'll keep that in mind. Now that I think about it, in training, I did climb onto an enemy vehicle to destroy it. Or rather, INTO a vehicle, but that's practically the same thing.

"I suggest that you follow those tanks..." She started as she pointed to my right at a group of tanks. "And help capture the North fusion tower." The what?

I don't know what this 'fusion tower' is, but I'll at least follow those tanks Sky mentioned.

"And I thought I'd be on my own, I wouldn't know what to do." I thought out loud.

"Well, our primary objective is to destroy the enemy Protonium reactor. Without that, the enemies' vehicles would run out of power, making them useless, forcing the enemy to retreat." She explained. "But at the same time, the enemy will be trying to do  
the same thing to us."

"Makes sense."

The tanks are slow, which allowed me to catch up to them quite easily. But wait, if Sky's a scout, wouldn't she-

 _"I'm going ahead."_ Her voice sounded through my communicator. She immediately jumped off of me and bounced on the tanks towards the mountains, or they seem more like cliffs, followed by rapidly climbing upwards towards the top. She's soon out of  
sight.

Well that answers my question, before I even finished it.

Back to the 'task at hand', the tanks started firing at a cluster of purple Protonium crystals hanging from a tower. So is this the fusion tower? I think I should do what they're doing.

With my guns aiming at it, I fire a large barrage of shots at the cluster. The explosions of each of my shots made great progress. Soon, all crystals are removed from the tower, and blue ones quickly took their place.

So is this what Sky meant by 'capturing a fusion tower'? I'll accept that logic for now, but don't expect it to stay like that.

 _"Your fusion shield is now active."_

It's that announcement voice again. And 'fusion shield'? Sounds useful. Anyway.

This tower is placed at the bottom of a small cliff, or hill, I dunno, but there's a steep drop down towards it. I saw some of the tanks having a bit of difficulty getting down.

Me? I'm in a mech, I can just jump down, and up, with ease.

So with that 'advantage', I quickly jumped back up the steep cliff, which wasn't too high. I did make it.

But looking far ahead, I can see another one of these towers in the distance, with a group of vehicles firing red projectiles at it.

They must be the enemies.

 _"A group of 5 vehicles, each are around 900 to 1000 pFlops big, are at the West fusion tower. One of them has two Plasma Goliathons on it. Be cautious for that one."_ Sky's voice called through.

Plasma Goliathons? Isn't that one of those 'big' weapons? And what does she mean by 'pFlops'?

 _"Copy that."_ A male voice rang through. I don't recognise it though. _"All units at the North fusion tower stay put. Wait for the mentioned enemy group to come to us. That includes you, rookie."_

"Me?" I asked.

 _"Yes! Retreat back down here!"_

Red shots are coming towards me, each one barely missing me. Ok, that's my cue!

I quickly jump back down to my group, or rather the group I'm in, talk about a close call.

 _"Just to let you know, the hovercraft in the enemy group has an EMP module. Watch out for that."_ There's Sky's voice again. If this is what scouts do, why didn't she come up with this kind of situation back in the training room!?

 _"Then we shouldn't stay too close to each other. The EMP will shut us all down otherwise."_ That same male voice said.

"Sounds over powered in my opinion." I thought out loud.

 _"Modules like that are always deadly, which makes them very useful."_ A different male voice said. _"But not so much if you're on the receiving end. Heh heh heh."_ He laughed.

 _"Very funny, Spike."_ The first voice sarcastically said. _"Just prepare for battle, the enemy will be here any second."_

 _"Just one problem."_ It's the scout again. _"The enemy group is just staying at their fusion tower. Looks like they have the same idea."_

"So now what?" Someone's gotta make a move.

 _"Hmm... Are there any flak cannons visible?"_

 _"Negative."_

 _"Then our aerial units should shoot them from above."_

"Do we have any?"

Multiple voices came through the communicator, each one saying that they're not an aerial unit, fighter nor vehicle. Most of them were quite hesitant.

 _"Clock cycle booster is activated."_ That announcement again. I'm starting to think that it's just a robot of sorts.

 _"We've captured the South fusion tower."_ A different female voice called.

 _"We gathered that."_ The first voice responded. _"Are there any enemies nearby you?"_

 _"Negative."_

"Wouldn't both armies have about ten vehicles or something?"

 _"Usually, but where are the rest of the enemy vehicles if there's only 5 at the West tower?"_ The first male voice asked.

 _"Uh, you might actually want to look up."_ Sky hesitantly told us.

* * *

 **There you have it. The first part of an actual battle. I** _ **was**_ **planning on having the entire fight in this single chapter, but I thought it was a better idea to break itup. However, if you want the whole battle in one chapter, write a review or send me a PM about it.**  
 **  
**

 **The bio for this chapter is unfortunately unfinished, so I'll be going over the reviews.**

 ****

 **I have 1 review to respond to:**

 ****

Vovan1 (Chapter 11): "Finally, we are going to real battle. I hope it'll be Battle Arena. Overall, this chapter was good. I'll try to translate and post next chapter of my fic ASAP."

 **Rynowm: "Battle Arena is most likely going to be the ONLY 'game mode' in this story, but not certainly. And let's hope that chapter 2 of your story is as good as the first."**


	13. Death from above

**That's right, I'm back!**

* * *

At the start of this battle, I saw about ten vehicles (myself included) and about twenty infantrymen. I expected the enemy to have about the same amount, and at least similar types.

All of the vehicles on my side looked like either tanks, mechs, cruisers, or walkers. Infantrymen confirmed that they're ground units too. So I expected this to be a sort of ground battle.

Until I saw a bunch of helicopters directly above us!

"This doesn't look good." I murmured.

 _"Heh heh heh, luckily, I'm prepared for this specific situation."_ Was that voice from that Spike guy?

"What do you mean?"

 _"He he, I always come with a flak cannon, baby!"_ He yelled before blue projectiles launched upwards directly at the helicopters. Those shots exploding just as they hit them or slightly miss 'em.

But in turn, those helicopters started firing back, while trying to dodge the flak explosions.

 _"Disk shield!"_ A voice called. Two disks suddenly appeared above us, completely blocking their shots. But somehow, the flak projectiles are passing straight through them. The helicopters didn't last much longer, as one by one soon got obliterated!

"Just how powerful are those flak cannons!?" I asked as the disks disappear just as suddenly.

 _"Heh, they're godlike against aerials!"_ He laughed.

 _"Flak cannons are designed to destroy any target that is off the ground, as they are classed as 'aerial targets'. But those on the ground are 'ground targets', which the flak cannon is practically useless against."_ The first voice explained.

 _"Ground vehicles are approaching! I repeat, the ground vehicles are approaching you!"_ Sky warned.

 _"Brace yourself, rookie!"_ First voice again. _"The enemy is coming!"_

"I can hear the scout, you know." That line he said, it reminds me of a show I used to watch back at home. What was it again?

 _"Just get ready for some real action, kid! Heh heh!"_ Spike chimed in.

The vehicles all moved away from each other, but remained close as a group. Infantrymen started climbing onto the vehicles. One- no, two of them got onto me. Well, when I say 'me', I meant 'my mech'.

 _"Getting on the rookie's robot, eh?"_ The first voice spoke. _"You're risking yourselves."_

 _"At least mechs are more agile than tanks."_ One of my passengers countered.

 _"It's not that, his weapons and armour are very weak. He won't last very long."_

"Geez, thanks for the compliment!" I sarcastically called out. "What did you expect from a so-called 'rookie' like me?"

I didn't get an answer because the enemy's arrived.

Not one second passed until they started firing at us. In turn my group fired back. Lasers, plasmas, all kinds of red and blue ammunition flying back and forth, forth and back, left and right, right and left.

I just retreated behind one of the tanks and started firing at the general direction of where the red projectiles are coming from. No idea if I'm hitting any enemies.

 _"There goes one of them!"_ Someone yelled.

A small feeling of power went through me, while I noticed myself briefly flashing white.

I don't know what just happened there, but I feel stronger now. I continue to fire at the enemy vehicles, whether I actually am stronger or not, I can't tell easily.

A large red ring appears around us.

 _"EM-"_

Everything went black suddenly, and silent. Some kind of electric pulse was going through me, as if I'm sitting on one of those electric chairs that constantly shock you. To top that off, I couldn't feel myself moving, I couldn't even feel myself at all!  
/Where am I? What's going on? What happened to me?

After what felt like an eternity, colour and sound came back. I quickly found out that I'm knocked over on my back. I use my mech legs to get back up, I saw a huge armoured tank between me and the enemies, blocking them from reaching me. What happened?

 _"One enemy left, don't let 'em get away!"_ Someone called.

All the other enemies must've been destroyed. We all gave chase, but the tanks, being the slowest vehicles here, won't be able to catch up easily. Especially if there's a steep hill to get over.

This is my time to shine! Once I pulled myself together after waking up from that pitch black space thing...

I jump up the hill and immediately saw the escaper, took aim and fired my plasma launchers. They may be weak, but they are enough to finish that last enemy robot. When it exploded, I saw a person jump out and fall to the ground.

I couldn't tell if that pilot was male or female, but it immediately got up and legged it.

 _"Get the pilot as well!"_ That same person called. I fired at the running pilot, the shots fell a little short, but the explosions hit 'em, making the pilot stumble and fall again.

An easy target. I fire my plasma again and hit the pilot directly. Which caused it to...

Violently explode...

Ouch, sucks to be the victim...

"T-target destroyed." I spoke to my team.

 _"Nice one rookie. Capture the West fusion tower now."_ The voice told me. I kinda feel bad about that pilot I just killed. It's like when someone says 'Show no mercy!', this is what it feels like.

"R-right." As I started towards the red tower, which is just ahead of me, I notice the tanks rolling up a not-so-steep part of this hill to regroup.

They started firing at the crystals in the tower, just like the previous tower, as soon as they got close enough. I don't think I have much of a choice here, so I just fired as well.

 _"All enemy vehicles have re-spawned, the ground ones are approaching the West tower again, while the helicopters are heading South."_ Sky informed us. I do wonder where she actually is and how she isn't spotted herself.

The red crystals have all been shattered and immediately replaced by blue ones.

 _"The enemy's fusion shield has been deactivated."_ That mysterious robotic voice again. But whatever this voice is, what it said sounded good for us.

Not only that, but I felt another feeling of power went through me, while briefly flashing white again. I also noticed some of the tanks flashing white too.

Not long after Sky's warning, the enemies already met up with us and started firing. We, as one would expect, fired back. I was firing small, but many, plasma shots, while other vehicles and infantry are shooting other weapons.

A large blue disk appears between us and the enemies, blocking their shots entirely without disturbing ours.

 _"Good placement!"_ Someone said through the communicator.

The enemies seem to be retreating a bit, allowing us to move forward. One of the enemy vehicles suddenly vanished on its own. Did that one just self destruct?

"How come one of them suddenly disappeared?" I asked through all of the shots being fired back and forth.

 _"Must be either a Ghost Module or Blink Module."_ Someone replied. _"Stay alert!"_

I don't really know what either of those modules do, but they do sound rather dangerous. As the shield disappeared, the enemies continued to retreat back toward a large cluster of red crystals.

That must be their protonium reactor.

 _"Behind us!"_ Someone yelled. Immediately, some of our tanks are getting shot from behind. I turn around and saw one of those enemy vehicles, a mech, wait, was that the one that disappeared a moment ago?

I fire my plasma Pulsers at that vehicle, which dealt quite a bit of damage to it, but what surprised me was that it's still focusing on the tanks. The tanks are focusing on the front line, ignoring the vehicle flanking them, while that flanking vehicle  
/is ignoring me. And I'm the only one shooting at it.

Bit by bit, my guns took off its guns, eventually rendering it useless. Once I got all of its guns, it tried running away (Literally, it's a mech) back towards its base around our left side.

I tried shooting at the legs, hoping to immobilise it, but it got away. By the time I turned back to the front line, most of the other enemies were being pushed back.

Some tanks and infantry were starting to shoot at the reactor, while the rest were finishing off the enemy vehicles and enemy infantry.

Come to think of it, I haven't really noticed many enemy infantrymen, probably because I'm in a vehicle and enemy vehicles are a higher priority to me.

 _"Get the Protonium reactor now!"_ One voice called. _"While we have the chance!"_

All units immediately shot at the huge cluster of red crystals. I did too, knowing that this is our primary objective. But these ones seem to be a lot tougher than on those towers. Are these the same crystals?

As some enemy vehicles and infantrymen were sent down from the sky, somehow, we took them down quickly. They didn't have much time to react, let alone survive.

I saw the other half of my team, the walkers, cruisers and hovercrafts, approach this reactor from the other side. They also fired at the reactor, working on the crystals on the other side I presume.

At this point, two things, first, there are a lot of unusual things that seem to happen on a regular basis in battle, such as destroying crystals just to replace them with our own. Why can't we just pull them off or something? Wouldn't that be quicker?

And second, we are just shooting at the enemy's Protonium reactor while taking out enemies that try to stop us. It pretty much got a bit repetitive.

It took a while, but eventually, all of the crystals have been destroyed. But the structure that has been holding the crystals started to glow.

Brightly.

 _"Get back! It's gonna blow!"_ Someone yelled.

Instinctively, we all took cover behind steep hills, large rocks, whatever. I was just hiding behind a tank because I don't know where else.

A huge explosion sounded, shaking the ground enough for my mech legs to feel it. I looked up above the reactor, or what's left of it, and saw a huge mushroom cloud rising up like one of those nuclear bomb explosions.

After a while, when it all died down, first thing I noticed is that there no more enemies here, second thing is...

The Protonium reactor is now just a wreck. Which I suppose leaves us with only one thing...

 _"VICTORY!"_

* * *

 **Oh, did you think that I gave up on this story because it hasn't been updated since Christmas Eve? Well I haven't. For two reasons: Another story and writer's block.**

 **Anyway, here's Sky's bio.**

 **Basic information**

* Name: Sky Royalton

* Age: 16 years old.

* Natural height: 5'9 (1.75m)

* Preferred Style: Scout, the eyes and the ears of the team. Scouts sneak around into enemy lines and relay information to their allies. Though they are fast and agile, they can't take a lot of damage.

 **Characteristics**

\- Skin tone: White

\- Eye colour: Blue

\- Hair colour: Black

\- Freckles: None

 **History**

Like Lava, nothing is known about Sky's past. But that statement might become false later in the story. 'Might'.

 **Personality**

Sky is a cheerful, energetic girl. Especially if she gets excited. (Don't get any funny ideas.) But she does know when to calm down and get serious, which isn't very often. Sometimes, if she sees any 'cute' boys, chances are, Sky will tease them by getting flirtatious with them. Every time, she gets the reaction she wants.

But putting the flirting aside, Sky does 'respect' her allies. Despite not being the smartest around, she can get her jobs done, which are usually just simple ones.

 **Last but not least, the reviews. 5 of them here:**

Anonymous (Chapter 12): "This story has been great so far! Keep up the good work! You have managed to capture the awesomeness of Robocraft in a story! Pls keep posting can't wait for next chapter."

 **Rynowm: "Thanks! As someone who's addicted to the game (and I'm not ashamed about it), it's rather easy to get most of the elements at the bare minimum."**

Vovan1 (Chapter 12): "Sorry for such a late review, but this chapter was pretty good. I like the idea of infantry and robots fighting together. By the wau, I've updated my "Megabot, I choose you!""

 **Rynowm: "'Sorry for the late review'? I should be sorry for the late update, but I was working on another story (plus writer's block).**

 **Anyway, I did foreshadow in previous chapters that there will be both infantry and robots on the battlefield.**

 **Also, there's no need to tell me if you've updated your story. Since I'm using the fanfiction app on IOS, the app keeps a list of all stories I'm reading, including 'Megabot, I choose you!', and it keeps them all up to date. So I'll know if it gets updated when it gets updated."**

Are you alive (Chapter 12): "Hello? Im a big fan of this story and i would like to know if another chapter is comming out soon."

 **Rynowm: "The chapters will eventually be published. Throughout December, I was writing the Christmas edition for this story. But now that that's done, I can work on the other stories. However, I have been suffering writer's block, so I can take some blame if need be."**

laura_justice_dtm (Christmas edition): "Awwwwww! Thats so sweet! Im so happy i waited for this! Keep up the good work rynowm!" (The dots in your user name have been replaced with underscores because fanfiction kept removing most of your name)

 **Rynowm: "Awwww, such a sweet review, Laura. I wanted to write something to show that I was in the Christmas spirit, so I came up with this story."**

Vovan1 (Christmas edition): "Well, this was really good. Armored cubes - from before the Full Spectrum Combat? Also, I'll try to post the next chapter of my fic soon, but no guarantees."

 **Rynowm: "Those armoured cubes are actually from after the Full Spectrum Combat update, when all the cubes have been put into one stack for each shape. Sky was also painting the cubes, which was introduced in the FSC update.**

 **Again, I'll be notified when you publish your chapter. No rush, no pressure."**


	14. New toys

I soon found myself back in a separate room along with all of the fighters that went to that battle. All of them are talking to each other, presumably about the battle that we won.

Just before we left that Hellion Crater place, we individually found different boxes, similar to the one back in my bay. There were just enough for one box each.

I also quickly found out, through overhearing a conversation, that they're called Salvage Crates. From what I can see, they seem to come in various colours. Whether that depends on what's inside or vice versa or what, I don't really know.

But I got myself a golden Salvage Crate. What's inside this one? I dunno, I'll open it in my bay.

"Hey, Ozone." Sky called from behind me. I turn around, spotting her immediately. She's holding a silver crate, knowing that gold is typically better than silver, it's likely not as valuable. She's eyeing at my crate. "I see you have a gold Salvage Crate."

"And you have a silver one." I pointed out the obvious, as she did. "Is there a difference?"

"Well, with gold being a higher tier than silver, you're likely going to get better gear than I will." Sky explained. "There are six tiers: Rusted, bronze, silver, gold, diamond and protonium. In order of rarity."

"And by 'rarity', you mean the gear that is most likely going to be inside?"

"On average, yes." She nodded.

"Hmm... I wonder what's inside..." I hummed to myself, eyeing my crate.

"There's only one way to find out:" Fight? "Open it." Oh.

"Right here?"

"Well, you can open it anywhere really, with no restrictions of any kind. Though it is recommended that you open the crates in your bay, Ozone."

"I see." Just as I said that, one of the walls of this...rather small room, barely big enough to give everyone breathable space, one of its walls moved upwards, revealing the hub.

Many other fighters are in the hub, but they seem to be going on with their own businesses.

"I thought there would be a crowd waiting for us to return." I wondered aloud.

"It's normal, Ozone." Sky dismissed. "You'd be lucky if someone actually was waiting for us."

Huh...

* * *

Bay 02, the one with my mech, the mech I just went to war in. I've placed my salvage crate in the same place I found my first one. The only difference is that this one is golden, rather than Protonium.

Though I do wonder why no one even realised that we won that battle. Or at least no one that I saw. Could it mean that it wasn't a major battle, just a minor one or something?

Something I should take note of and ask about it later. For now, this salvage crate. I pull off the lid and reveal its contents:

A Wheel Discoverer. Most likely for robots.

A 'Thermo-Neutraliser Microchip'. Er...what?

A Nanotech Mender. Again, likely for robots.

And a Grapple Gun. Which looks somewhat similar to my SP Wasp, but the tip of the barrel appears to have a small, electric ball on it.

For all of which, as I pulled them out of the crate, my HUD highlighted them and displayed their names.

But is that it? Nothing else? Ok then. So for these two larger items, the wheel and the Nanotech, I'll just put them aside. This microchip, which has a fire icon on it, is the same size as my previous microchips, so I believe I can just plug it in my helm right now.

Like before, a live picture of the back of my helmet comes up, along with my five slots and which ones currently in use. Once I've slotted the new chip in, the temperature appears on the HUD, quickly moving to the bottom-right.

Apparently, it's 21°C in this bay, room temperature. So is that all this new chip does? Tells me the temperature? Surely there's more, surely.

I'll get onto that in a bit. But this grapple gun, I've heard of grappling hooks that catch themselves onto thin bars or something, some of them can literally penetrate into a surface and secure themselves.

But this one, a Grapple Gun, just looks like it uses a small sphere the size of a golf ball (43mm or 1.69 inches in diameter). It doesn't look very effective...

How effective is it?

I point the gun towards ceiling of my bay, directly above the mech. If it does what a grappling hook normally does, then I'm expecting this to pull me upwards.

I fire the 'hook' at the ceiling in the same way I fire my Laser, which didn't have as much recoil as I thought, the sphere traveled surprisingly fast. On contact, the sphere seemed to morph into the ceiling, creating what looks like a picture of an electric explosion around it.

But between the sphere and the barrel is a straight light blue beam connecting the two. I do hope it's strong enough to support me. I try to pull the hook back and, lo and behold...

I got yanked upwards.

I managed to keep my hold on the gun somehow. I'm not complaining though, but I pulled myself all the way to the ceiling, which actually is a lot higher than I thought.

I don't want it to let go, I don't want to fall. Just...lower down slowly. Which it did so, but I stopped just above the mech. I swing my legs towards it, then back, then forth, then back, then forth, each time going further than the last. Until I made the sphere detach from the ceiling, dropping me onto the mech.

The sphere retracts back onto the tip of the barrel just as quickly as it came out when I fired. So overall, this Grapple Gun really acts like a typical grappling hook. Cool.

So I can just repeat that to get down. Firing at the ceiling, then I jump off, letting the grapple extend and lower me down. Finally detaching the hook once I'm close to the floor.

I love this grapple already!

There won't be a time soon I'll let it go. But now I'm left with a wheel and a Nanotech. If they're for the robot, I assume they need to somehow go into that Cube Placer. Question is: How?

I fetch the tool from the front-right corner of the bay, it somehow got back there on its own. I don't think I've put it back there myself. Maybe it just teleports there if left idle for too long? Just a guess.

Anyway, with the tool in my hand, I walk back to my new gear. I wonder how this is going to work... For all I know, I'm probably going to do this completely wrong.

But I noticed something, something that I didn't notice previously about that Nanotech mender. I see a hole on its back with a handle inside.

Could I fit my hand in that hole?

I put the tool to one side and inserted my hand into the hole, finding the handle inside and grabbing hold of it. The weapon lights up its 'barrel' and container-like cylinder on the back, which tells me it's now active.

If I think about firing, a constant beam comes out. Though a very thin one, probably because I don't have anything damaged here that needs fixing.

Anyway, if I can use this Nanotech myself, I wonder if it can still be used on robots. I pick up the Cube Placer and held it close to the weapon...

Nothing...

I must be missing something, but what? How do I add my Nanotech Mender to my...um...inventory?

Right before my eyes, the weapon exploded into the rather familiar blue particles, all travelling into the Cube Placer. The tool flashing once in blue after all that.

...That...was unexpected.

And if I want to do the same thing to my wheel...

The same process happens to it.

I probably should've expected that, thinking about adding these things to my inventory simply makes them do so. And to double check, I take my tool and select the Nanotech Mender.

Sure enough, the small screen displays "1" with that weapon selected. As for the wheel, same thing. Though surely in order for wheels to be effective, they should at least come in pairs.

I doubt it's easy to make a three-wheeled robot, or any robot with an odd number of wheels.

But now that that's all of them, I want to know more about my new microchip. Who's active?

Sky R - Active

Cray - Busy

Lava F - Busy

Just Sky? Huh, ok then, if I want to know what the 'thermo-neutraliser' does, let's hope she knows.

Call her.

 _Calling Sky Royalton..._

 _"Hey Ozone! Whatcha get?"_ Perfect opportunity to get straight to the point.

"Some microchip called a 'thermo-neutraliser'."

 _"Nice! That thing is very useful on the ice planet."_ What?

"Ice planet?"

 _"Planet GJ1214b. A planet much colder than Mars. I believe the average temperature for it is about -116°C, Mars' average temperature is about -63°C if you want a comparison."_

"That's...very cold."

 _"You wouldn't last a second there without a thermo-neutraliser. Believe me, I saw someone learn that the hard way."_

Ouch...

 _"The extreme cold forced him to forfeit that battle and retreat back here."_ That's enough.

"Okay, I get it. The microchip keeps you warm in cold conditions."

 _"It also works on the other end of the spectrum, it keeps you cool in hot conditions."_ Alright...

"So let me get this straight."

 _"Hmm?"_

"The Thermo-Neutraliser maintains a fighter's standard body temperature in extreme conditions." That sounds the most logical.

 _"If that's how you want to describe it, then yes."_ She confirmed. _"So, what else did you get in your Salvage Crate?"_

"Well, I have a grapple gun."

 _"What!? No way! I always wanted one of those!"_ I thought she'd already have one, maybe even multiple of them.

"For how long?"

 _"Never mind that, I'm just very jealous of you now."_ That's surprising.

"Well I also got a wheel."

 _"Boring..."_

"And a Nanotech Mender." I finished.

 _"Eeeh... That's alright, not my preference. But good catch, Ozone."_

"Right, well that's all I wanted to say really. I suppose I could self-train on my grapple gun, see what I could do with it."

 _"Aw, I really wanted one myself, but I've always been unlucky. Well, I'll see you soon, I suppose."_

"Yeah, and thanks, Sky." I never thought I'd say that.

 _"Well, what can I say except: 'You're welcome'? Happy to help."_

Huh, she just hung up then and there. Oh well.

At least these new items will come useful in the future.

* * *

 **Indeed they would, as I do have a plan or two that would put them to the test. Anyway, I do have 3 things I want to say:**

 **1-In case you've seen my note about whether to rewrite Ozone's first battle and don't know what's going on still, I've decided to leave those chapters and somehow implement the new battle system in the beta release.**

 **2-Lets just say that I'm bad at pranks, I admit. If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's the note I've posted on the 1st of April 2017, aka, April fools day.**

 **3-The temperature for the 'ice planet' is a mere guess of mine, but for Mars is actually true, look it up.**

 **And to finish off, I have 1 review to respond.**

laura justice dtm (Chapter 13): "Well im once again very pleased to have waited for this! Its so interesting but... there only 3 fusion towers now right? And Ozone was right pulling the crystals off would be much quicker... Seriously guys we're humans not brainless machines! ...Right?(probably not if you look at the tutorial) Anyway im rambling hope you get over that writers block!"

 **Rynowm: "Yeah, prior to the beta release, there were three fusion towers, referred to as Top, Middle and Bottom towers in each map. Though there was a time when there were 4 towers, but that didn't last very long.**

 **And in the game, we are actual machines, but those machines are supercomputers with the intelligence of humans, if not greater."**


	15. Operation: Core Defence

So, with two new weapons and a new micro chip, I feel like I can do anything! Well, more like, do more than I could before...

With a Nanotech Mender, I'm now able to fix any damaged robots or fellow fighters.  
With a Thermo-Neutraliser, I can now withstand extreme temperatures.  
With another wheel, I can... Not use it effectively now...  
With a Grapple Gun, I can now get to places much more easily.

With my new gear, I believe my next plan will be to simply practice using them.

With a mind set, I leave my bay through the left wall as usual. I then turn to my right and took off towards the barracks.

Wow, I'm starting so many sentences off with 'with', that's kinda funny, yet redundant.

Once I got to the barracks, I went straight to one of the computers and created a private training room and immediately entered it. My vision flashed, the next thing I knew, I'm standing in one of those huge empty rooms again. I have intentions of training with my grapple gun, so I wonder if there's any pre-made 'training courses' designed for this gadget.

As if the room itself heard me – and very conveniently – it started to form an actual course! I felt the ground below me rise up along with the walls extending across and even the ceiling came down.

That's just the general shape. I noticed some surfaces changing into what looks like iron plating. Either they are points I can use my grapple on, or they aren't.

All of it was happening at once, the whole process took no more than 10 seconds, it was that fast.

There are horizontal poles, walls, and I see some things that look like they're meant to be pulled.

I'm going to learn a lot.

* * *

I decided to spare you my "Grapple Gun training session". It turns out that it's just learning how to swing yourself with it, like a monkey would on a vine, climb up a wall and pull things towards you. That's it, so why am I skipping this part? Well, it's the reason of this chapter's name.

* * *

Whew. That took a while, about... I don't know how long, but it felt like hours.

So now what? I'm tired, I learnt what I can about my grapple, there isn't much I can do with any of my robots, nor can I forge or recycle anything. I suppose I can recycle that wheel that I can't use, but what if I get another one afterwards?

I travelled to the hub, seeing many fellow fighters also just standing around this room that's as big as a training room. Some are alone, like me, some are talking to others. But I decided to do something that I don't think many fighters do here, something that I may discover by doing so:

I looked up.

You know what I saw? A huge weapon hanging from the dome-shaped ceiling. My HUD quickly highlighting it and showing me what it is, a Plasma Goliathon. It doesn't seem to be moving though, must be inactive.

But is that it? Why is it there? I know experience can be the best teacher, but still.

I got nothing else to do, so... Eh, I'll just head to my bay and see what I can do there.

The trip towards my bay was uneventful, to say the least. When I arrived, I saw my mech, standing proudly in the centre of the cube-shaped room. I wonder if there's anything I can do to it. What do I have available?

My HUD showed me my 'inventory' which had very few items. Despite the lack of content, it's still sorted into 5 categories, the first one is called Chassis, then there's Movement, Weapons, Special, and Cosmetics.

Right now, I only have 20 cubes, one wheel, and the nano mender. If only there's a way to quickly get all the items, all the weapons, all the cube shapes, all the things.

Well, it doesn't seem like I can do a lot. Perhaps I should just wander around the grand-mothership.

Without warning, just before I left my bay, an alarm and an announcement blared out.

 **Alert! Hostile robots approaching the grand-mothership! Repeat, Hostile robots approaching!**

This... gave me a heart attack. I was not expecting this! I rushed outside to see all the fighters running towards the hub. One of them would have knocked me over if I didn't dodge out of the way.

 **5 enemy robots have been identified. 20 enemy infantrymen have been identified.**

At least we know what we're up against. I stepped back into my bay, still hearing the alarm in here. What do I do!? I can't just stand around, but if I go to the hub, I might risk dying! Think, Ozone!

…

My mech...

That's it!

I don't know if piloting a vehicle around the grand-mothership is a good idea or not. Which is why I'm going to do so. But first...

"Identify the location of the enemies." I said out loud. I hope it works.

 _All identified hostile fighters are currently located in the central hub._

That... actually worked? I thought it wouldn't, instead make me look like an idiot saying nonsense.

So there is some kind of computer listening out for commands? I should keep that in mind.

But back to the situation, my idea is to pilot my mech to help fend off those fighters. I used my grapple gun to hoist myself on top of my mech and entered it. I now see myself as the mech with my plasma launchers pointing forwards. Wait...

Is entering robots that seamless?

I'm getting off track. I turn my mech towards the left wall, where the main entrance is.

"Open the bay's entrance." I called out.

 _Hostile fighters are in the vicinity, are you sure?_

"Yes! I'm positive!"

 _Opening entrance..._

The wall in front of me slowly moved upwards, revealing the garage to me. I notice some fighters stopping to look at me. I don't know what they might be thinking exactly, but I do have an idea: They must think I'm crazy!

Regardless, I walk out of my bay and onto the balcony. I turn to my right, towards the hub. No time like the present-

"Well, well. I must admit, you do surprise me, Ozone." I felt a fighter land on me from somewhere, it was Sky! "But lets not waste time, we're under attack!"

She didn't even let me respond. There's no need to anyway. I quickly took off. On my way there, I was slowly accumulating fellow fighters catching a ride on me. Not that I mind of course, it reassures me that I'm not crazy. In fact, other fighters are taking advantage of my idea.

I jump down from the third floor of the garage, which is where my bay is located. I heard some 'whoa'-s on the way down, seems like some of my passengers weren't prepared for that.

I feel like a boss here.

I also hope that there weren't any fighters directly under me when I landed. That would've been bad. Luckily, there wasn't any.

By the time I arrived at the hub, I had about 20 fighters on board. Most of them jumped off, leaving about 4 still riding on me.

They were positioned out of my weapons' ways so I don't need to worry about hitting them by accident.

But the scene in the hub...

* * *

 **At last, the continuation of this story arrives! I want to thank you for being so patient for this. I also want to apologise (Or is it apologize?)** **for taking so long, lots of things happened in my life, getting a Nintendo Switch, going camping, getting a new TV, working on my other story...**

 **Anyway, I may have left you on a cliffhanger, but given the situation, the next chapter can be almost predictable. Right? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **As always, I have reviews to answer, 4** **of them to be exact:**

laura justice dtm (Chapter 14): "Your alive! Huzzah! And wow this story it gets better and better! First a good plot and now tech that makes sense! Keep up the good work! Also any chance we will see the premium system implemented along with Carbon 6?"

 **Rynowm: "Carbon 6 will make an appearance, don't you worry. As for premium, some of its features, such as the extra colours, will be applied for everyone, but some features like extra XP after battle and double items in crates will likely be left out. It will be like semi-premium for all fighters."**

laura justice dtm (Chapter 15(Note)): "So next chapter we get to see some newer mechanics? Hmmm Core defence. Protonite core defence?  
Well i'll have to wait till next chapter. Good luck!"

 **Rynowm: "That is a good guess there. And you're definitely right about the 'newer mechanics' part. You'll now have to wait until the next chapter for whatever happens next.** **"**

A Mage's Apprentice (Chapter 14): "This story is quite amazing so far. I've never thought that Robocraft was the kind of game that could have fanfics written about it. You, my good sir, have proven me wrong. (Follow and favorite)  
I would love to continue to see the developments of this story, I expect them to turn out quite well.  
As for the writing, it is well-written and lacks (obvious) grammatical errors.  
I'll be awaiting the story's return!  
-Mage"

 **Rynowm: "I'm chuffed to read your review, Mage!**

 **I do agree with you that Robocraft wouldn't have many fanfics for it. Even those that** ** _are_** **made are pretty much abandoned. Me? I care about what I post on the internet. If I'm not working on something any more, I will let everyone who cares about it know. Of course, that won't happen to this story any time soon."**

Guest (Chapter 15): "Hello? Is this story still alive?"

 **Rynowm: "Yes, yes it is."**


	16. Space invaders

The hub is in complete chaos! Five large vehicles busted through the Grand-Mothership's wall, revealing outer space. They also each have four infantrymen riding them. Most of their weapons were plasma launchers, taking out groups of my allies. While all of them are doing what they can to fend them off. It looks like a losing battle.

But not on my watch!

I launch as many of my plasmas at those intruding vehicles as I possibly can. It dealt a bit of damage to them. One of them – a tank – turns towards me, and fires their plasmas at me. I, in my mech, jump up into the air, dodging the incoming explosives. Barely.

Once I land, the tank fires again, I can see that it has much bigger plasma launchers than I do. They most likely deal a lot more damage than mine. I sidestep, dodging them again, while still firing my own plasmas. I manage to fire a lot more rounds than the foe. Do my launchers have more ammunition or something?

All my shots are hitting the tank, it's not even trying to dodge mine. But it is taking quite a lot of hits, combined with my allies' fire-power, this vehicle really is 'tanking' the hits.

But while one of their vehicles is focusing on me, my own army starts to level out the battle. One of my plasma shots hit one of their fighters, blowing them up instantly along with taking out more chunks of the tank.

The other vehicles turn to me as well, which isn't good. I can probably take on one vehicle but not 5 at once.

That's when I saw a volley of huge plasma shots come down from above, landing on the other vehicles. The sudden damage made some of the foes look up, the distraction allowed friendly fighters to take them out.

I continued my assault on the enemies, firing shot after shot at them. I've noticed that most of the enemy infantry are gone, probably died. I've also noticed that those vehicles are backing up, seems like we're starting to overwhelm them.

We need to push, push them out of here! Another volley of large plasma shot rain on them, taking out one of the vehicles entirely. Now there are only 4 vehicles, all of them heavily damaged. With most of their weapons shot off, they can't do as much damage to us.

I lead the charge to push them out, firing my plasmas at them to finish off the rest of their weapons. Now they're out of theirs and most of their infantry are gone, they have little choice but to retreat.

However... They're not. They're just sitting there letting us destroy them. Slowly but surely, our power defeated the enemies. Maybe they just accepted their fate that there's no other way out than death itself.

But now that that's over, our forces celebrated. Guns being thrown into the air, cheers all around, though there's still that large hole in the wall giving everyone a view into outer space.

 _"Well done everyone!"_ A voice calls out, making most of the cheers quieten down. _"Thanks to our efforts, we've successfully defended our Grand-Mothership!"_

This caused the cheers to uproar louder than it was before.

 _"However..."_ The fighters quieten down again. _"There is one particular fighter who turned the tides of the battle. One particular fighter who is most responsible for our victory."_

The cheers have completely died down, everyone's listening to the announcer, wherever he is.

 _"That particular fighter is the one piloting that vehicle."_

This made all of the fighters around me turn their heads towards me.

 _"Pilot..."_ The voice called out. _"Please exit your vehicle and reveal yourself."_

Okay, I don't think I'm in trouble for piloting a vehicle around this Grand-Mothership. I am that 'particular fighter' after all, right? I exit my vehicle, appearing on top of it. I look around, seeing hundreds of faces staring back at me.

 _"Ozone Atom-Breaker... What a surprise that out of all the fighters here, you're the one in that vehicle?"_

"Uh, yeah, that's right," I said. "Is there a problem?"

 _"The fact that you haven't even been a fighter for a day yet and you have made a decision that no other fighter has. It's thanks to that that we've defended our Mothership. We will reward you three protonium salvage crates for your efforts."_

Three!? I did not think I'd get three of what sounds like the best crates there is. And I got them for piloting a vehicle instead of going on foot? Not that I'm complaining, but this now makes me feel a bit spoiled.

 _"As for the rest of the fighters who contributed towards the defence, we will reward each of you a salvage crate as well."_ This made all them cheer once more.

After our moment of celebration, everyone gradually filtered back to whatever they were doing before we got attacked. But that just leaves me, where are my crates if I just received three? They might be in my bay.

Speaking of, my mech is still out here in the hub. I should probably take this back.

I enter my vehicle, taking on its form, and start walking it back to the garage. I notice all of the fighters moving out of my way as I travel. Seems like they know that vehicles can easily run over them if they don't, literally. Also, the others don't seem to be questioning about why I'm piloting a vehicle here in the first place.

I'm probably thinking too hard. If I'm not getting in trouble and instead got rewarded for piloting a vehicle, I don't think I should ponder on it too much.

But now there's another question, my bay is on the third floor, how am I going to get my mech into my bay?

"Hi, Ozone!" Oh... this fighter seems to always show up at the most convenient times. Right after hearing that, I feel Sky landing on top of my mech. "I got to say, I'm very jealous of you getting three protonium salvage crates."

"But all I did was use a vehicle," I said.

"Did anyone else use a vehicle to defend?" Oh, that's a fair point.

"Right, I get that now. But now I'm just getting my mech back to my bay."

"There's an easy way to do that." She points out. "The computer in your bay contains an advanced teleportation module that allows it to teleport your vehicle to it."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. Leave your mech here and prove me wrong."

This convinced me to exit my mech and appear on top of it, right next to Sky. She gestures towards my bay, two floors directly above us.

 _Sigh..._

* * *

 **Writer's block at its best here... Seriously, I haven't updated this story since August. When the next chapter will come out, I have NO idea.**

 **Anyway, I have 1 review:**

Guest (Chapter 15): "Oooooh! Attack on the mothership? Ominous! Also! Is that damn mega plasma gonna come online and shoot em in the face? Thats gonna be cool!"

 **Rynowm: "That Plasma Goliathon isn't there for show, many of the things you'll see in the grand-mothership will have a function besides aesthetics."**


	17. Cancellation - Author's note

**Author's note**

 **Hey, it's Rynowm, I bring some bad news for you. No, I'm afraid this is not an April Fools joke, or a joke in general.**

 **After days turning into weeks and then months of absence, I've ultimately came to a decision to cancel Journey To The High Leagues.**

 **Why have I done this? Two reasons.**

 **One, the game has been getting updates very quickly. Or at least, quicker than I'm uploading chapters. This led to most of the features seen in the story that reflects the original game obsolete. Newcomers might get confused.**

 **Two, lack of planning. I basically have no plan for this story. What's worse is that the title makes it seem like it should be planned from beginning to end. This is a mistake on my end.**

 **I'm deeply sorry about this. Reviews for this story will no longer be responded to. At least this story won't be deleted, it will be kept for you to read. Just know that no more chapters will be uploaded in the future. If you have any questions, feel free to ask via private messaging, as I said, reviews will not be responded to any more.**

 **I do want to thank everyone who's been with me while this story was growing. Most notably Vovan1, A Mage's Apprentice, laura justice dtm (Dakuookami), InsaneLiving and olivetho for following this story and/or reviewing. Not to mention the many guest reviews I got.**

 **However, there is a bit of good news coming from this. It may even be the main reason why I cancelled this story. I may plan to write this story again from scratch, a rewrite, a remaster, a planned story with a properly defined world. This will take a lot of time, plus the large amount of procrastination I go through.**

 **So stay tuned, for there is light at the end of the tunnel.**


End file.
